Random FOP Chatroom
by K. C. Ellison
Summary: What happens when the characters of "The Fairly Oddparents" make a public chatroom? Read to find out! Session 3 up. Please Read & Review!
1. Intro

"The Random Fairly Oddparents Chatroom"

Synopsis and Login names

* * *

Synopsis: Timmy and all of his friends and family (including the fairies) have created a chatroom. But when they start chatting things go from normal to just plain weird! And things get even weirder when characters from other cartoons appear in their universe!

Pairings: Timmy x Trixie, Cosmo x Wanda et al.

* * *

Login Names

Timmy Turner: TheChosenOne

Trixie Tang: Tell_Me_I'm_Pretty

Chester McBadbat: MuncherLad01

Tootie Delisle: I luv Timmy

A. J. Ibrahim: Smartguy100

Cosmo Cosma: Kozmo

Wanda Cosma: Not_a_nag

Poof Cosma: Poof-Poof

* * *

There's more to come! If you want to have a non-FOP character added to the mix, or ideas for a chapter, please leave me with a review, PM, e-mail...whatever!

-End message-

Please Read and Review!


	2. One: Trixie Knows

Hey this is K. C. Ellison with a new fanfic! This is what happens when Timmy and the other characters of "The Fairly Oddparents" create a public chatroom. First, here are the replies from the introduction.

**timmy: **Excuse me? Timmy/Trixie is WAY BETTER than Timmy/Tootie! Also, if you EVER lay a hand on Trixie Tang...I'LL F***ING KILL YOU!

**Prettydog200**: Thanks for the review and also for the new characters. I've decided to add Jorgen von Strangle, Denzel Crocker, Sandy Cheeks, (Sheldon) Plankton, Cindy Vortex, Prof. Finnbar Calamitous, Danny Fenton/Phantom, Sam Manson, and Vlad Masters/Plasmius. I hope to hear from you again!

**SolarisKnight30: **Thanks for the review and the characters. They'll appear very soon.

**OddAuthor: **Thanks for the review. I've already decided to add Danny Fenton/Phantom to the cast of characters. I hope to hear from you again!

**people: **Thanks for the review and the new character. I've already added Danny and Sam, but when I make a "Danny Phantom" centered session, Tucker will definitely be in it!

(**Author's Note: **Chapter updated on 9/9/2010. Same old session, now with emotes!)

* * *

"Random Fairly Oddparents Chatroom"

One: Trixie Knows

* * *

Sunday, September 5, 2010

10:26 am

[TheChosenOne, Tell_Me_I'm_Pretty, I luv Timmy, Smartguy100, MuncherLad01 have signed in]

Timmy: Hey guys! :)

Chester: Hey Timmy.

A. J.: Good Morning, Timmy.

Tootie: *heart* Hello, boyfriend... *heart*

Timmy: *sigh* {How many time do I have to tell her that I'M NOT HER BOYFRIEND!} Hey, Trixie.

Trixie: Huh? :?

Tootie: Timmy, why do you always go after Trixie? After all, she is...

Timmy: She's what?

Tootie: An EVIL, UGLY, B****!

Trixie: That's not true... :(

Tootie: You calling me a liar?

[Tell_Me_I'm_Pretty has signed off. Time: 11:08 am.]

Tootie: Good riddance to bad rubbish! :D

Everyone but Tootie: ... -_-;

Tootie: WHAT?

Chester: Tootie, I can't believe you said that!

Tootie: What are you talking about?

A. J.: We're talking about you calling Trixie "an evil, ugly dog."

Tootie: Well, she IS!

Timmy: Tootie, you should apologize to Trixie right now!

Tootie: X( NEVER!

Timmy: X( Fine, be that way! But until you do, I never want to see you again!

[I luv Timmy has signed out. Time: 11:16 am.]

Timmy: Guys, I have to check on Trixie. I'll see you later.

Chester and A. J.: Okay. Bye, Timmy.

[TheChosenOne has signed out. Time: 11:18 am.]

* * *

(Meanwhile, in the park, Trixie is sitting on a bench, saddend over what Tootie had said about her.)

Trixie: {What if Tootie's right? What if I'm nothing but a dog?}

Timmy: Trixie?

Trixie: Timmy? Is that you?

Timmy: Yeah, it's me. Can I sit with you?

Trixie: Sure, if you don't mind sitting with an ugly dog.

Timmy: Trixie, you're NOT an ugly dog. You're a wonderful person. Too bad Tootie doesn't see it that way.

Trixie: You're standing up for me? Even after all the times I've been mean to you?

Timmy: Of course. I'll always be there for you. (Timmy kisses Trixie on the lips.)

Tootie: Aww, isn't it sweet that a jerk like you to stand up for an ugly dog! Too bad that there's no one to be there for you!

Timmy: I thought I told you to never come near me again!

Tootie: You did, but I came to an understanding...(she pulls out a knife) that if I can't have you, then no one can!

(Trixie gets in between Timmy and Tootie and takes a near fatal stab wound to the chest.)

Timmy: TRIXIE!

Tootie: Now that that dog is out of the way, it's time for you to say good-bye!

Timmy: COSMO, WANDA! HELP!

(Suddenly, Cosmo and Wanda, along with Poof, appear.)

Cosmo and Wanda: Hi Timmy!

Timmy: Quick! I wish Tootie was gone!

Wanda: You got it!

(Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof wave their wands and Tootie starts to dissapear.)

Tootie: I WILL GET YOU TIMMY TURNER!

Timmy: Thanks guys!

Cosmo: Need anything else?

(Trixie is writhing in pain)

Timmy: Trixie! I wish Trixie's wound was healed!

(They wave their wands again, and Trixie's wound starts to heal completely.)

Trixie: Timmy?

Timmy: You feeling alright?

Trixie: Never better! (she spots Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof) Who are they?

Timmy: They saved your life. Their names are Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof...and they are my fairy godparents.

Jorgen's Voice: TURNER!

(Jorgen von Strange, the world's toughest fairy, appears.)

Timmy: Jorgen, are you here to take my fairies away?

Jorgen: No. I saw what you did to save this girl's life and I'm grateful for it. Because of this, I was thinking that you need a friend that knows that you have fairies, and what better person than the girl you just saved.

Timmy: You mean, Trixie will know?

Jorgen: Yes, but if you or Trixie ever reveal your fairies (unless it is an emergency), I will take them away, verstehen sie*? (* German for "Do you understand?")

Timmy and Trixie: Sir, yes sir!

Jorgen: I'll be checking on you through your chatroom now and then. Until then have fun! (He poofs out.)

Cosmo: We'll also be on your chatroom too.

Wanda: And if you two ever need us, we'll be there!

Poof: Poof-Poof! (Me three!)

Timmy: Thanks! You're the best friends an eleven-year-old kid could have!

(Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof poof out.)

Timmy: Do you want to head back to the chatroom?

Trixie: Of course, boyfriend! (Trixie kisses him on the lips.)

* * *

-End Session One-

Please Read and Review!

Ideas are still open; don't be shy!


	3. Two: Nicktoons and Nicktoon Girls Unite!

Here is the second session of the FOP Chatroom! Here are my replies to Session One!

**Prettydog200: **Thanks for the review. The Syndicate? Fighting over who is the better villain? That would most certainly be hilarious! In fact, in this session, they start a flame war over who's plans are better! Hope to hear from you again!

**timmy: **Not you again, you little troll! Ever heard of the saying "If you don't have anything nice to say, then don't say anything at all?" You should think about that the next time you flame me!

**Luiz4200: **Thanks for the review. That's right; Trixie now knows that Timmy Turner has fairy godparents! I've always wanted to do a fanfic where Trixie knows about Timmy's fairies, but it never got off the ground... Remember if you have any ideas for a session, please leave me a message. I hope to hear from you again!

**OddAuthor: **Thanks for the review. I based off Tootie's behaviour from this Naruto Chatroom session shown on Youtube where Sakura goes crazy and attacks Hinata! I've always felt that Timmy needed a human friend that knew about his fairies, kind of like in the "Ben 10" series where Julie Yamamoto became one of Ben's best friends after she learned about the Omnitrix. As for your follow up comment, I wanted to show everyone that Tootie isn't always the kind and caring person we know her for. I hope to hear from you again!

**Solaris Knight 30: **Thanks for the review. Yes, it would be better to make it part of the "Trixie's True Self" saga, but I want to go for something no one has ever done before. I hope to hear from you again.

**TwopointO:** Thanks for the review. I thought of what you said, about doing something no one has ever done before. So, I got an idea: Random FOP Chatroom. While the Chat Room story has been done, there aren't any for "The Fairly Oddparents." By the way, if you have any ideas for a session, please leave me a message. I hope to hear from you again.

(**Author's Note:** Chapter updated on 9/9/2010. Same old chapter, now with emotes!)

* * *

"Random Fairly Oddparents Chatroom"

Two: Nicktoons and Nicktoon Girls Unite!

* * *

New Characters and Login Names

Jorgen von Strangle: Toughguy

Denzel Crocker: FAIRIES!

Spongebob Squarepants: Spongy-frycook

Sandy Cheeks: Texan_Squirrel36

Eugene Krabs: I_Like_MONEY!

Sheldon Plankton: Tiny_Evil

Jimmy Neutron: BoyGenius

Cindy Vortex: SpecialGirl

Finnbar Calamitous: IncompleteScientist

Sheen Estevez: Ultralord_Fan

Danny Fenton/Phantom: Ghostboi

Sam Manson: Gothgurl

Vlad Masters/Plasmius: DairyKing

Box Ghost: -BoxLord-

* * *

Sunday, September 5, 2010

Night. Time unknown

[FAIRIES!, Tiny_Evil, IncompleteScientist, and DairyKing have signed in.]

Vlad: Is everyone here?

Crocker, Plankton, and Calamitous: Yes.

Vlad: Good. Now, does anyone have any sugguestion on how to take over the universe? Anyone? There are no wrong answers!

Calamitous: My plan is to get a giant elephant and...

Crocker: Calamitous, that has got to be the dumbest idea I've ever heard!

Plankton: I agree.

Vlad: As do I.

Calamitous: What? My plans are foolproof!

Crocker: Your plans can't hold a candle to mine!

Plankton: You're both wrong. MY plans are the best!

Vlad: No, MY plans outweigh each and everyone of yours!

(A flame war develops over who's plans are better.)

[-BoxLord- has signed in]

Box Ghost: I AM THE BOX GHOST!

Everyone but Box Ghost: SHUT UP, BOX GHOST!

Box Ghost: BEWARE!

[-BoxLord- has signed out]

Calamitous: That's enough! Why don't we just kidnap our archenemies: The Nicktoons?

Vlad: That's a great idea! We kidnap the Nicktoons and then The Evil Syndicate shall take over the universe!

[Everyone signs out]

* * *

(Later that night; Crocker, Plankton, Vlad, and Calamitous subdue their archenemies. Their missions acomplished, they head back to their base.)

* * *

(The next morning, Trixie is running to Timmy's house along her new friends Sandy Cheeks, Sam Manson, and Cindy Vortex whom she met through the interdimensional portal. When they got into Timmy's room, they saw a note saying that The Evil Syndicate has taken the Nicktoons.)

Everyone: Oh No!

Trixie: Now who's going to stop the Syndicate from taking over the universe?

Sam: We are!

Cindy: But we're just four ordinary girls!

Sandy: No we ain't! Trixie, you know some magic right?

Trixie: Sure! Wanda gave me an emergency wand for protection.

Sandy: Cindy is very smart...

Cindy: I wasn't voted "Retroville's Smartest Girl" for a reason!

Sandy: ...and I am an expert in karate! (makes a fighting pose)

Trixie: But what about Sam?

Sam: Promise me you won't freak out?

Everyone but Sam: No.

(A glowing green ring encircles Sam, which splits into two rings that cover her entire body. When the rings dissapear, Sam is completely changed. She has become a Nature Halfa. [Imagine Sam's look from "Urban Jungle," except only the pupils are green.])

Sam: Well?

Everyone: Not Bad...

Sam: Now let's take on the Syndicate!

* * *

(Meanwhile, at the Syndicate Base)

Vlad: Once you four are out of the way, NOTHING will stop us from taking over the universe!

Timmy: You'll never get away with this!

Plankton: Oh yeah? Who's going to stop us?

Nicktoon Girls: WE DO!

Crocker: Who are you four?

Nicktoon Girls: Your worst nightmares!

Vlad: Well, whoever you four are, you're not going anywhere! ATTACK!

(Trixie pulls out her wand and fires several magic blasts at Crocker, knocking him out.)

Crocker: Fairies...

(Sandy strikes a fighting pose, but because of Plankton's small size, she could see him.)

Sandy: Where are you?

(Sandy walks around until she hears the sound of something crunching on her foot. She picks her foot up and finds Plankton smeared on her boot.)

Plankton: Ouch...

(Cindy fires a lazer rifle which hits Calamitous)

Calamitous: I've REALLY gotta start thinking up COMPLETE plans!

Vlad: So new halfa, what do you do?

Sam: THIS! ECTO FRENZY PLANT!

(Sam exudes ghost energy which summons several giant roots that strangle Vlad into reverting back into human forme. Sam also reverts back due to fatigue.)

Vlad: Ahh...Butter Biscuts!

(After the Syndicate were defeated, the Nicktoon Girls free the Nicktoons.)

Nicktoons: You saved us!

Nicktoon Girls: Thanks. Now let's head to the chatroom!

Nicktoons: Okay!

* * *

Monday, September 6, 2010

10:57 am

[TheChosenOne, Tell_Me_I'm_Pretty, BoyGenius, SpecialGirl, Spongy-frycook, Texan_Squirrel36, Ghostboi, Gothgurl have signed in]

Timmy: Trixie, thanks for saving me and my friends. :D

Trixie: You're welcome, but I didn't do alone! ;)

Danny: You're right, you had help with your friends.

Spongebob: So...what do you call yourselves?

Trixie: Ready, girls?

Sam, Sandy, and Cindy: READY!

Trixie: Trixie Tang!

Sam: Sam Manson!

Cindy: Cindy Vortex!

Sandy: Sandy Cheeks!

Trixie: Together, we're...

Nicktoon Girls: THE NICKTOON GIRLS!

Trixie: Nicktoon Girls, UNITE!

Cindy: Well, what do you guys think?

Jimmy: That's awesome! :D

Nicktoon Girls: Thanks!

Timmy: Say Trixie, want to go out for some ice cream?

Trixie: Sure. :D

Danny: Yeah, Sam and I need to talk about ghost training.

[I_Like_MONEY! has signed on]

Krabs: Ahoy Spongebob!

Spongebob: Mr. Krabs? What are you doing here?

Krabs: I came here to tell you that the Krusty Krab is closed for Labor Day. See you bright and early tomorrow!

[I_Like_MONEY! has signed off.]

Spongebob: Well, it looks like Sandy and I are going to spend our day off at the park. :)

Jimmy: Cindy and I are going to the amusment park.

Timmy and Trixie: Okay see you!

Everyone but Timmy and Trixie: Bye you guys!

[Everyone logs out. Time: 11:18 am]

* * *

[Ultralord_Fan has signed on]

Sheen: Hello? Is anyone here?

[-BoxLord- has signed on]

Box Ghost: I AM THE BOX GHOST!

Sheen: ... -_-;

Box Ghost: Uhh...BEWARE!

[-BoxLord- has signed out]

[Ultralord_Fan has signed out]

* * *

-End Session Two-

Please Read and Review!

Ideas are still open; don't be shy!


	4. Three: A Troll and a Party

It's the third session of "The Random Fairly Oddparents Chatroom"! Here are my replies from Session Two.

**OddAuthor: **Thanks for the review! Yeah, the Box Ghost is like Rodney Dangerfield: He gets no respect! I'm glad that you liked the Timmy/Trixie moment. I'm trying to, but sort of reminds me of Tootie: The guy's ANNOYING! In fact, the first part of this session, the gang encounters and takes care of a person just like him. I hope to hear from you again!

**Luiz4200: **Thanks for the review and for the idea (I'm making the next session a two-parter. The first part is your idea of the Poltergeeks hunting down Danny when Timmy and Trixie arrive to save the day, and the second part is...well, you going to wait and see it. One thing is for sure: Timmy's life will never be the same!). I'm glad that you like the dialogue between Sheen and the Box Ghost. As about Calamitous' comment: It was taken out of "Fairly Odd Baby," and the rest never let him finish because they knew it was dumb. I hope to hear from you again!

**Prettydog200: **Thanks for the review. I'm glad you liked the little flame war between the Syndicate members. I hope to hear from you again.

**timmy: **Your opinion.

**Solaris Knight 30: **Thanks for the review. I'll add emotes during the chatroom, but I always text how I write. I hope to hear from you again.

* * *

"Random Fairly Oddparents Chatroom"

Three: A Troll and a Party

* * *

New Characters and Usernames

Kellen Ellison: commandercharon2

Micheal Riddle: StarryWarrior777

Mana Riddle: MullatoGardener

* * *

Tuesday, September 7, 2010

10:53 am

[Tell_Me_I'm_Pretty and i_h8_trixie have signed in.]

Trixie: Hello? Is anyone here? :?

?: U SUCK! }:)

Trixie: O.O Excuse me, but who the heck are you?

?: Is there anyone else besides this witch?

Trixie: Shut up!

?: I'm goin 2 kill u! Hehehe...

Trixie: Is that a THREAT?

?: No, it's a PROMISE!

Trixie: O.o

[Tell_Me_I'm_Pretty has left the chatroom. Time: 11:11 am.]

?: R u dead, because then ur so-called boyfriend will go with Tootie!

* * *

(Meanwhile, Trixie is on the phone with Timmy.)

Trixie: Timmy, could you come to the chat room for a few minutes? I've got a problem...

Timmy: Sure. By the way, three more people are coming into chatroom along with me. Take care! (Timmy hangs up.)

* * *

(Back in the chatroom)

[TheChosenOne, Tell_Me_I'm_Pretty, commandercharon2, StarryWarrior777, and MullatoGardener have signed in. Time: 11:21 am]

?: Oh good! The witch is back!

Trixie: That's him, Timmy. There's my problem.

Timmy: A troll?

Troll: TIMMY/TOOTIE RULEZ!

Kellen: This guy reminds me of a troll that's been writing flaming reviews on my story!

Mana: Like what, Kellen?

Kellen: Just basically that "Trixie's an evil shallow witch and deserves to die."

Micheal: What an idiot!

Troll: I SAW THAT! X(

Micheal: YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO!

Trixie: How are we going to stop this troll?

Kellen: Let us take care of the troll.

Micheal: If anyone wants to get to you, Trixie, then they'll have to go through us!

(Micheal and Mana trace the troll's IP address and then Kellen types in a code on his laptop.)

Kellen: Hey Timmy and Trixie! Want to see me kill a troll? :)

Timmy and Trixie: YES!

Kellen: Okay! Here goes!

(Kellen presses the enter key on his laptop.)

Troll: TRIXIE TANG SU...HEY! What's going...AAAAAHHHHH!

[i_h8_trixie has been disconnected. Time: 11:50 am.]

Kellen: THE FLY IS DEAD! YEAAAAAAHHHHH! XD

Timmy: So the troll is gone?

Micheal: Yes.

Trixie: How?

Mana: Care to explain, Kellen?

Kellen: I had Mike and Mana trace the troll's IP address, while I typed in a code that hacks any computer I want! As soon as I pressed the Enter key, the troll's computer got pasted with an YTPMV that only I can remove.

Timmy and Trixie: A YTPMV of what?

Kellen: Oh...nothing.

* * *

(Meanwhile, in the troll's room)

Troll: THE FOOLS! THEY BLEW IT UP! DARN YOU! DARN YOU ALL TO HECK!

(The troll's computer shows a YTPMV of Timmy and Trixie's kiss from "Wishology: The Exciting Middle Part" while the audio continuously loops their dialogue.)

"Trixie": Timmy! How's my hair?

"Timmy": Perfect!

* * *

Kellen: Now that troll won't be bothering us anytime soon.

Trixie: Hey, Micheal, how's the search for Remy coming?

Micheal: Nothing yet.

Mana: We'll call you if we find anything.

Timmy and Trixie: Okay!

[StarryWarrior777 and MullatoGardener have signed off. Time: 11:59 am.]

Kellen: I've got to go, too. I've got stories to write. See ya later!

[commandercharon2 has signed off. Time: 12:00 pm.]

[Toughguy, Kozmo, not_a_nag, and Poof-Poof have signed on. Time: 12:02 pm.]

Timmy and Trixie: Hi guys!

Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof: Hi Timmy and Trixie!

Jorgen: Puny Tang, I understand that yesterday, you and your new friends defeated Crocker and the Syndicate?

Trixie: Yes.

Jorgen: I see, but I must warn you about that man. You must NEVER let him get his hands on a fairy!

Trixie: How come?

Timmy: Because he will use it to take over the world. I've seen it happen before; it nearly cost me Cosmo and Wanda. However, as long as he doesn't capture one, he's a crockpot!

Trixie: I see. Jorgen, you can count on us!

Jorgen: Very well, then. I will take your word for it!

[Toughguy has signed off. Time: 12:12 pm]

Timmy: Hey Trixie?

Trixie: Yeah, Timmy?

Timmy: You remember Danny from yesterday, right?

Trixie: Of course.

Timmy: Well I forgot to tell you something...

Trixie: What's that?

Timmy: He's my cousin.

Trixie: O.O WHAT? Danny Phantom is your cousin? That's so cool!

Timmy: Well, my parents are going to Amity Park to visit him and his family this weekend, and I was wondering...

Trixie: Yeah?

Timmy: I was wondering if you would like to come along with us? :D

Trixie: Hold on for a minute.

Timmy: Okay.

(A few minutes later...)

Trixie: I'm back, and I had a talk with my dad about going with you.

Timmy: What did he say?

Trixie: He said "Yes," but...

Timmy: "But" what?

Trixie: He wants you to attend his party with me. He said that it was only fair. It starts around 6:00.

Timmy: Sure. Hold on a second.

Trixie: I'll be here waiting.

* * *

Timmy: Mom...Dad, Trixie invited me to a party in her manison, will you take me?

Mrs. Turner: Sorry, sweetie. Your father and I have some late-night business to attend to.

Timmy: Oh...

Mr. Turner: Don't fret, we've already phoned Vicky to babysit you!

Timmy: Great...I'll just head back to my room and get ready for bed.

Mr. and Mrs. Turner: Bye, Timmy!

* * *

Trixie: So what did they say?

Timmy: They said they couldn't take me. To add insult to injury, they asked Vicky to babysit me! :(

Trixie: Can't you just ask Cosmo and Wanda to poof you to the party? :)

Timmy: Trixie, you're a genius! Cosmo...Wanda, I wish I was at Trixie's mansion!

[TheChosenOne, Kozmo, not_a_nag, Poof-Poof have been disconnected.]

* * *

(Trixie's mansion. 6:05 pm. Timmy and his godparents-dressed as Timmy's formal attire-poof in at Trixie's front door. Timmy rings the doorbell and Trixie answers.)

Timmy: Hey, Trixie.

Trixie: Timmy, I'm glad that you came! Come on in!

(Timmy and Trixie go into the ballroom where the guests are mingling.)

Timmy: Trixie, I'm nervous. What if everyone doesn't like me? What if I mess it up like during your costume party?

(Trixie kisses him on the cheek.)

Trixie: Relax. Look, there's my dad and his friends. Why don't you lighten up to him with a joke?

Timmy: Okay...

(A minute later...)

Timmy: So then, Mr. Crocker asks my dad, "May I offer you a chair?" My dad replies, "Certainly! May I offer you a fish?" He accidentaly drops the fish and Mr. Crocker steps on it!

(Mr. Tang and friends laugh uncontrollably.)

Timmy: Wait, there's more! Crocker slides backwards and lands in the same chair he offered my dad, and it turns out to be a makeshift electric chair! Poor guy got zapped with thousands of volts of electricity. The fish, that landed on his lap, got cooked into fishsticks, which my dad gladly partook in. Crocker then got up and walked away, saying, "I'll be right back...after I chip off the dead skin."

(Mr. Tang and his friends laugh even harder.)

Mr. Tang: My boy, you're all right! I'm glad my daughter found the right person in you!

Timmy: Really? Thanks, Mr. Tang!

Mr. Tang: No problem.

* * *

(Several hours later, the party ended and Timmy and Trixie were saying their goodbyes.)

Timmy: That was a great party.

Trixie: So I'll be seeing you Friday afternoon?

Timmy: Of course, Trixie. See you!

(Timmy leaves for his house. Trixie heads back to her house where Mr. Tang was standing at the door.)

Trixie: Dad, what's wrong?

Mr. Tang: It's about Timmy...

Trixie: What about him?

Mr. Tang: It's about his parents. You already told me that his parents aren't always there for him, and yet he's still happy. Why is that?

Trixie: Well, Timmy just has a magical feeling around him.

(Trixie winks to the fourth wall.)

* * *

-End Session Three-

Please Read and Review

Ideas are still open; don't be shy!


End file.
